Te encontré
by mikathevampire
Summary: Tras 4 años Bella, comienza a tener sueños recurren en donde su hijo le pide ayuda, que pasará cuando encuentre a Edward y a su hijo, sean capaces de vencer esas barreras para estar otra vez juntos?
1. Te encontré

10 a.m.

Había pasado buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vi, y también había pasaba buen tiempo desde que vi a mi hijo, no me malentiendan había luchado por él pero no podía tenerlo porque mi trabajo era inestable y porque al parecer él-no me gusta decir su nombre-le había pagado a todo abogado capaz de ganar el caso -suspire-mientras giraba otra vez para intentar dormir, lo cual era normal en mi, no era de las que podía dormir tranquila.

Caí en los brazos de Morfeo-o eso creía-

7 p.m.,

Me encontraba caminando por las calles de Forks, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero hacía poco había comenzado a tener sueños demasiados recurrentes, en donde aparecía Edward, pero eso no era lo raro del sueño, es que en él se aparecía un niño que yo sabía perfectamente quién era, pero no entendía porque ese niño me pedía que lo salvará, eso era algo que me inquietaba demasiado para mi propio gusto.

Suspiré, era la tercera vez en la semana que estaba caminando por esas mismas calles, y sentí una extraña sensación, giré mi cabeza para la izquierda por acto de inercia.

Entonces lo vi su cabello del color del bronce, su piel blanca y esos ojos verdes que siempre me habían encantado, observé su cuerpo, y me di cuenta que tenía un aspecto desgarbado pero a pesar de eso se notaban sus bien dotados músculos, y para mi mala suerte seguía teniendo ese cuerpo de perdición por el cual la mitad del instituto me había odiado, pero eso fue hace años ahora llevábamos divorciados 4 años aproximadamente, pero en ese preciso momento mi corazón comencé a latir como loco y no pude evitar que el recuerdo de cuando el me pidió ser su novia asaltara mi mente,

_Un Edward con menos músculos pero igual de llamativo que siempre se encontraba mirándome desde el capote de su auto, mientras yo pasaba-le sonreí-éramos mejores amigos y él siempre me esperaba a la salida para hacer cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera._

_-hey-salude mientras él me tomaba de la cintura como siempre lo hacia desde que teníamos 10 años._

_-hey-respondió el un poco más tímido de lo normal, lo observé intentando descubrir que le pasaba por la cabeza-¿podemos salir hoy en la noche?-preguntó mirando el piso._

_-por supuesto-le dije sinceramente y con una sonrisa-siempre estoy libre para ti y lo sabes-amplié mi sonrisa-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-pregunte con la curiosidad palpada en mi rostro._

_-Pues…-tartamudeo-pensé en que podríamos a ir a la feria-sonreí a veces podría ser tan dulce._

_-¡Si!- grité con emoción el río suavemente-¿A qué hora pasas por mí?-_

_-A las ocho-dijo, asentí y gire sobre mis talones._

_No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió durante todo el tiempo que esperaba pero lo que recuerdo fue que llegamos a la feria y entonces disfrutamos cada una de las atracciones pero al llegar a mi casa cerca de media noche, él me tomó del mentón y me beso, era mi primer beso, y no sabía como pero le respondí, el río._

_Me miró-Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia?-me pregunto con ojos de cachorro degollado, sonreí y lo abracé._

_-si quiero-medio grité, el río y me beso, se bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta del carro._

_-te veo dentro de unas horas amor-me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente, se giro arranco el auto y yo ingresé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a mi casa._

El recuerdo se desvaneció, igual que Edward-suspiré-porque había sido tan vivido esta vez, sé que él lo había echo para que yo lo odie, pero no podía creer que quitarme a la persona que yo más amaba-aparte de él, claro esta, pero no se quedaría así-o eso esperaba- yo buscaría mi hijo.

Entonces, como si lo invocará Edward cruzo la pista como viniendo hacia mí,yo lo observé, el levantó su mirada, y yo voltee la cara, sentí su mi rada quemando mi piel, alcé la vista y entonces…nuestras miradas se encontraron, él! me había arrebatado al ser que más quería y no iba a permitir que lo volviera a hacer.

-Devuélvemelo-miré al niño de 4 años que iba agarrado de su mano.

-Nunca-me observó-fuiste tú, la que nos pusiste en peligro-sus ojos eran suaves y con una mezcla de sentimientos que no reconocía.

Lloré -no por favor- dije cuando me di cuenta que se iba-al menos deja me abrazarlo-el asintió, me acerqué y lo abracé-hola pequeño-le dije.

-mami-dijo él y me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, mientras que mis ojos, observaban a aquel niño, su cabello broncinaseo, sus ojos marrones igual que los míos-era lo único en lo que se me parecía- sus pómulos y hasta su pequeño cuerpo se parecía a Edward.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?-le pregunté a ese niño que tenía de nombre Ángel.

-Porque encontré fotos tuyas en el sótano-alcé la mirada, Edward aún conservaba esas fotos.

Su mirada se volvió vacía-deja a mi hijo-me gritó

Me acerque a él con pasos decididos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y no sería la ultima-también es mío-no esperé respuesta, gire por sobre mis talones y me fui.

Escuche a su hijo grita-mami!, mami!-mientras caminaba detuve el paso me giré y lo vi corriendo hacía mí-por favor no me dejes-dijo derramando un lágrima.

Alcé la mirada y lo vi observándome, se acercó rápidamente, me tomó del mentón acerco sus labios y dijo- por favor no nos dejes-sonreí mientras concluía el beso.

Al fin él me había aceptado para que fuera parte de su vida y no iba a permitir que nadie lo cambiara, sé que suena raro decirlo pero a pesar de 4 años separados aún lo amaba.

Nos separamos a causa del oxigeno, entonces el me miró-¿quieres empezar una nueva vida conmigo?-reí-

-Siempre lo quise-él sonrió, giro su cabeza a Ángel y le susurro algo al oído, sus ojos brillaron de emoción-

-Bienvenida a la familia mami-me dijo a lo que yo solo puede abrazar a mis dos hombres favoritos.

**FIN**


	2. Verdades

10 a.m

Me dispuse a levantarme de mi cama, ya que había tenido un sueño hermoso, ¡si!, había soñado que Edward y yo estábamos juntos y que le dábamos de comer a Ángel, y de ahí lo llevábamos a costarse a mi cama y dormíamos los tres, pero como siempre la realidad se hizo presente y me privo de seguir viviendo-porque era tan real-ese sueño, ¡uf! Que daría yo por que ese sueño se hiciera realidad. Sentí que algo me aprisionaba de la cadera, gire mi rostro y me llevé una sorpresa, el sueño que había tenido se había echo realidad. A mi costado izquierdo se encontraba Edward y al medio de los dos estaba Ángel, ambos durmiendo plácidamente, mí corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas y mientras trataba de controlar mi respiración, me moví suavemente y quite la mano de Edward, salí despavorida del cuarto, mi mente comenzó a viajar por mis recuerdos del día de ayer, dándome cuneta que no había sido un sueño, todo había sucedido, pero que hasta que no arreglara mis asuntos con Edward no sería una historia completamente feliz.

Suspiré, ¿es qué acaso era tan difícil ser felices?, después de todo cuatro años separados había logrado que entre nosotros naciera el odio, pero como dicen del odio al amor hay un paso y como nosotros ya nos amábamos antes y seguimos amándonos, nos quedaría mejor la frase donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan-suspiré-, otra vez mi mente divagaba, mientras miraba el techo de la cocina, una mano en mi hombro me hizo saltar.

-Bella-dijo Edward con la voz más a terciopelada que eh escuchado, me tomó de la cintura-¿por qué te fuiste y nos dejaste?-preguntó

-Edward-le dije divertida-todos tenemos necesidades humanas-le dije-y a la mía es prepárame un café-agregue.

-Tenemos que hablar-me dijo girándome suavemente para que quedáramos mirándonos.

-si-afirme

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me dije con la voz estrangulada.

Me separé de él y lo tomé de la mano mientras caminábamos hacia la sala las imágenes se paseaban por mi mente sin secuencia alguna-suspiré-lo senté en el sofá mientras yo me dispuse a dar vueltas por la sala tratando buscar las palabras precisas con las que podría comenzar a contarle el porqué de lo que hice-suspiré al darme cuenta que no había un modo fácil de hacerlo-

-Edward-le dije, el me miró-yo sé que hice mal al tratar de abortarlo-le dije, cada palabra era una puñalada en mi corazón-pero, yo no lo hice porque quisiera-suspiré-lo hice porque fui amenazada por Daniel-el me miró-sé que debí decírtelo, pero era extraño en ese momento tu había caído en una depresión horrible por lo de tu mamá y yo tenía miedo decirte que tu cuñado me decía que abortará, pero me di cuenta que él no te iba a dañar así que después de inventarle que había abortado-tomé aire-no conté con que te lo diría decidí irme del país-lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de mis ojos-pero Daniel me atrapo huyendo me jaló del cabello y me llevó al hospital para ver si era verdad o no que estaba embarazada-lo miré sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir-el doctor le dijo que sí, Daniel armó un escandaló y le dijo que quería abortar, entonces tu le llamaste, me dijo que pobre de mi si trataba de huir del país-le miré-lloré porque él quería que matará al ser que amaba, pero entonces sucedió algo, el doctor se dio cuenta y me ayudo a escapar, tu me encontraste y bueno ya sabes el resto-le dije con lágrimas que caían sin parar.

-Bella, yo…-intento hablar, pero veía lo molesto que estaba consigo mismo-yo lo siento, ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-gritó mientras lágrimas caían por sus ojos-

-Yo no te lo dije, por miedo-le miré-miedo a que te hieran daño, miedo a que a mi y al bebé nos pasará algo-suspiré-pero sabes me dolió saber que tu creías que yo sería capaz de matar a la personita que más amaba-temblé-me dolió demasiado por eso después de que nació Ángel decidí irme, porque no podía ver a la cara a la persona que yo amaba y que pensaba que era una madre horrible-

-Escucha me bien-dijo él abrazando me-yo no dude, solo tenía miedo, además él era mi hermano y yo estaba en una indecisión entre él y tú-suspiró-yo sabía que tu nunca le harías daño a nuestro bebé pero él hasta ese momento nunca nos había mentido-miró el techo-creí que él me decía la verdad, pero cada vez que tocabas tu vientre y la forma en que le hablabas a nuestro pequeño me hacía cambiar de idea-dudo-después que nació el bebé y tú te fuiste, descubrí la verdad-me miró- pero quería que tu me lo dijeras, para confirmar mis sospechas-mi corazón se partió el aun así dudó de mí-sin pensarlo, me levanté de un salto y salí rumbo a la cocina-Bella, yo lo siento… durante dos años dudé de ti y no me moleste en hablar de ti a nuestro hijo-me abrazó por la cintura mientas yo me rehusaba a escuchar el resto de la conversación-pero después te perdoné, y te busque pero nunca te encontré-lloré-entonces, pensé que te había perdido para siempre, y decidí que al menos sería fuerte por mi hijo-ambos sonreímos ante el nombramiento de Ángel-pero desde hace unos días tuve pesadillas en las que Ángel me llamaba-mis ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-Yo también-le corté-por eso es que ayer me encontraron-le dije en un susurro apenas audible-

-yo…-dijo el evitando mirar me-yo estuve a esa hora porque las pesadillas no me dejaban descansar, además sentía que debía salir-suspiró-tomé a Ángel y le dije que íbamos a buscar un lugar donde comer-sonrió-me alegro haber le echo caso a mi corazón-me tomó de la barbilla y me besó-pero ahora tengo algo muy importante que preguntar-hablo seriamente-

Tragué pesado.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?-al principio no entendí su pregunta y lo miré-digo ¿me perdonarías y serías parte de mi vida?-misjo ojos crecieron y pequeñas lágrimas caían por mi cara-

-Sí-grite, escuche unos pasitos caminando, alcé la vista y encontré a Ángel observándonos.

-mami-dijo él acercando se apresuradamente-¿por qué lloras?-me preguntó con ojitos preocupados-

-Por nada-mi vida le respondí mientras lo abrazaba, alcé la vista y vi a Edward mirándonos, me separé de Ángel y me acerque a Edward a quién besé.

**Primero quería agradecerles por los RR de verdad, también a las personas que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo y después en el cole casi golpearme por dejarlo así, muchas me pidieron continuación y aquí está espero que me dejen un RR que me animan bastante las quiero.**

**Segundo, sé que me quieren matar por esto, lo sé demasiado drama que no es lo mío así que si no les gusto lo siento ¬¬ pero a partir de ahora viene lo bueno.**

**Tercero nos vemos en el siguiente cap porque se va ah convertir en un short fic de 10 a 8 capítulos cortos :) **


	3. Un día normal

12 .m.

Después de ese momento que me pareció único decidí que era hora de hacer la comida, sino mi pobre niño iba a tener que probar la comida de Edward y en el tiempo que yo había estado con él había preferido comer pizza todos los días.

-te parece si yo cocino-preguntó Edward con un brillo especial en los ojos-

-mmm…-le dije pensando mi respuesta-esto…yo…Edward tu no sabes cocinar- me las arregle a decir, el me miró y estalló en carcajadas.

-Bella-me dijo mientras intentaba parar-es que tuve que aprender por el bien de nuestro hijo-un jadeo se me escapo al escuchar el "nuestro hijo"

-Oh!-fue todo lo que respondí debido a la sorpresa-en ese caso la cocina es toda tuya-sonrió, mientras me abrazaba de la cintura-

-Dirás nuestra-lo mire sin entender-porque ahora somos familia-agregó

Reí, el siempre siendo tan especifico yo ya sabía eso, peor no se lo iba a decir, me limite a sonreír mientras me acercaba a sus labios y los rocé, el espero a que yo profundizará el beso, cosa que no hice, a parte sus manos y corrí-Edward tengo hambre apúrate-

Escuche el sonido de las ollas, chocas estrepitosamente contra la mesa, supuse que se habría enojado, pero ya habría tiempo de pedirle perdón, por ahora me dedicaría al niño que me miraba con unos ojos brillosos y llenos de curiosidad -Sonreí-.

-¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-lo miré

-mami-dijo Ángel-¿cómo se conocieron?-me preguntó, lo miré y mis ojos se abrieron, era imposible contar le eso a un niño de 4 años, escuche las ollas chocar con la mesa -otra vez- y un Edward agitado llego a mi lado

-Amor-me dijo, yo voltee-necesito ayuda a la cocina-reconociendo que me daba una salida para evitar esa conversación con mi hijo, lo miré con ojos decepcionados

-¡típico! Por eso un hombre nunca debe estar en la cocina siempre piden ayuda-le dije mientras caminaba "enfada" a la cocina, el río y se giro a Ángel

-Tu mamá esta loca hay que dejar la sola-dijo mientras tomaba de la manito a Ángel

-mami no esta loca-dijo mi bebé-ella está bien-se soltó del agarre de Edward y corrió hacía mí-mami me quiere y me cuida por eso vino y se va a quedar conmigo-declaró.

Edward y yo lo miramos con los ojos abiertos del asombro para sus 4 años era un niño con demasiado vocabulario y sobre con mucha confianza, Edward sonrío

-Sí-me miró-ella se va quedar por nosotros-le sonreí mientras tomé a Ángel de la mano y caminamos juntos a la cocina-

Ya en esta senté a Ángel en la encimera, me puse el mandil mientras el me miraba atentamente

-mami-me dijo-sabes cocinar-sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta-¿qué vas a cocinar hoy?-preguntó de la forma más natural del mundo

-¿te gusta la lasaña?-le pregunté

-¡si!- gritó mientras aplaudía

Me reí de su entusiasmo y saque todo lo necesario, una vez echo esto comencé a preparar todo.

-pareces una experta-me dijo Edward mientras me tomaba de la cintura

-Mmm...-dije-será que siempre eh cocinado-le miré "acusadoramente"-

-eso me dolió-dijo él, mientras yo reía

Al cabo de una hora ya tenía la lasaña echa, así que mandé a mis dos hombres a hacer la mesa mientras yo preparaba un pie de manzana. Lo coloque en el horno y serví la comida. Comimos entre risas y bromas, al poco tiempo el pie ya estaba listo me levanté y fui a por él, lo saque y lo corte en 6, lo llevé a la mesa y lo repartí entre los tres.

-mami-dijo mi bebé-está rico-intento decir con la boca llena

-gracias-le sonreí

-amor-dijo Edward, mi corazón se aceleró y un poco de rubor se colocó en mis mejillas-esta delicioso-río suavemente

-gracias-musité

Después de empacharnos de pie, recogimos la mesa y comenzamos a lavar los trastes Edward y yo, ya que nuestro pequeño Ángel había ido a ver televisión-reí-era un niño muy inteligente y hermoso, me recordaba en todos los sentidos a Edward cuando era chiquito-sonaba como su madre-pero lastima que aun cuando éramos pequeños no pudimos ser amigos.

-Bella-Edward me llamó y mis pensamientos se quedaron olvidados-Te Amo-dijo, me quedé helada, lo miré buscando algo que me dijera que no me mentía, no se confundan yo lo amaba pero que el me dijera eso cuando había ocurrido todo ese tipo me hacía dudar un poco, lo observé bien y me di cuenta que no había ni una sola mentira en todo lo que me decía.

Sonreí, lo tomé del cuello y lo besé suavemente-yo también te amo-le dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

Nos separamos y sin decir nada, dejamos todo-ya habíamos acabado con los platos- y fuimos en busca de Ángel, lo encontramos dormidito en el sofá, Edward lo cargó y lo llevó al cuarto a que descansará, una vez echo esto, regresó a la sala y nos pusimos a ver una película de terror, él me tomaba de la mano o de lo contrario me hacía cosquillas, pero poco a poco caí a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al levantarme eran las ocho de la noche, me giré y me di cuenta que estaba dormida sola en el sillón, suspiré y me levanté, caminé a la cocina y ahí vi a Edward cocinando-sonreí- camine en puntitas y lo abracé por la cintura.

-Huele rico-dije un poco ronca por el sueño

-mmm…-dijo él-que puedo decir soy un gran chef-sonrió con suficiencia, le tire un golpe suavemente

-¿dónde está Ángel?-le pregunté

-sigue durmiendo-me dijo, se giró y me besó, reí contra sus labios

-Eso es trampa-le dije

-no lo es-dijo y se giro para seguir haciendo la cena

-¿qué vamos a cenar?-le pregunté

-Ají de gallina-me mordí el labio

-rico-comencé a saltar como una niña de cinco años

-si amor es rico-dijo mientras reía

-y de postre-insinué

Se puso pálido supe que no había pensado en eso. Así que camine a la refrigeradora, busqué el helado y unos pequeños platos, los puse sobre la mesa, cogí unos plátanos y también los puse en la mesa, busque el chocolate derretido y las grageas de colores y cerré la refrigeradora, trabaje un rato y sentí la mira de Edward en mi espalda, giré y le mostré los tres bananas splits que había, se lamió los labios, yo tomé dos de ellos y los coloque dentro de las refrigeradoras, y lo mismo hice con el que quedaba-

-Pobre de ti-lo miré amenazadoramente-que toque alguno de nuestros postres-el asintió y tragó pesado, sonreí y puse la mesa puesto que la comida ya estaba lista-Edward fue por un adormilado Ángel y lo sentó, comimos tranquilamente y después disfrutamos de nuestro rico postré, de ahí vimos televisión y al poco tiempo caímos en los brazos de Morfeo-otra vez-


	4. nueva casa

5 a.m.

Me levante y busque con la mirada a las dos personas que más amaba en todo el mundo-reí-Edward se encontraba abrazando el pie de Ángel, mientras él por su lado estaba echado con la cabeza dando hacía mis pies -suspiré-. Amaba tanto despertar y ver esto y deseaba que esto jamás se acabara.

Me levanté silenciosamente-como era costumbre-y me fui al baño, y me asee., regrese al cuarto y busque mi armario, caminé hacia él y con cuidado abrí las puertas, metí mi mano y saque un polo azul que poseía un cuello en "v" que llegaba hasta los inicios de mi pecho, también saque un jean pitillo negro, me metí de nuevo al baño, me cambié y salí. Observé la cama en donde seguían mi familia dormida-negué con la cabeza-y abrí con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, salí y caminé hacia la sala, caminé hacia le librero que se encontraba en la pared que estaba al frente de donde yo me encontraba, caminé y tomé el libro de Romeo y Julieta que había estado leyendo.

-"¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y…"-sonreí, mientras leía lo trágico de su amor, ya que era igual al mío, lo único bueno es que ahora ya podíamos vivir nuestro amor y nadie iba a interferir en eso

-¡hey!-yo sabía quien me llamaba, bajé el libro y lo observé, un Edward despeinado me observaba mientras se acercaba, se sentó, me rodeo con sus brazos la cintura y yo le sonreí, me acerqué y deposité un beso en sus labios

-¿cómo estás?-le dije

-Muy bien, ahora que te tengo en mis brazos-enrojecí

-si sigues diciendo eso-le amenacé-voy a pensar que es verdad-

-lo es-aseguro-Bella-lo miré dándole a entender que siguiera lo que me iba a decir-Te Amo-dijo mientras me besaba

-Yo también-le aseguré

-quiero pedirte algo-me dijo

-¿qué cosa?-lo miré buscando la respuesta en su mirada, pero esta no me daba la respuesta que quería

-Ven a vivir con nosotros a mi casa-me hele, pero le atiné a asentir, apretó su agarre y siguió besándome, yo me demoré en responder-

-Bueno-dijo separándose-voy a preparar el desayuno-se levantó-hoy hay mudanza-agregó mientras caminaba a la cocina

Regresé a mi libro, pero no llegué a leer nada, porque en mis mentes se repetían las palabras de Edward-sonreí-hace tiempo que iba ahí y hoy por fin regresaría a ese lugar que siempre lo llamé un hogar.

Dejé el libro al costado, y me levanté a prender la radio, entonces la canción que comenzó a tocar me hizo tener todo tipo de recuerdos, hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome, su boca estaba en mi oído.

-"tu naciste siendo bella, más bella que cualquier estrella…."-mientras cantaba, mi corazón latía rápido

-"un pacto con dios hicimos tu y yo y nada en el mundo tiene más valor, así es este amor que no se rompe…-seguimos cantando juntos-…Déjame decirte que,…que te quiero-nos miramos, seguimos cantando, entonces alguien me jalo del jean, y Ángel me miró-y vivo contigo y muero contigo…déjame decirte que, que te quiero"-terminó Edward, me agaché hacía Ángel y el tocó mis mejillas de donde caían algunas lagrimitas.

-mami ¿por qué lloras?-me preguntó

-Porque esa canción me tare muy lindos recuerdos-le dije

-¿qué clase de recuerdos?-me dijo

-De nuestra boda con tu papá-le dije

Él nos miró y sonrió, entonces comenzó a tocar otra canción que también me traía buenos recuerdos

-"tu eres lo más bello que alguna vez pude mirar….-comencé a cantar la canción-….Llegó el amor sin pedir permiso…".-

-¿y esa?-escuché que preguntó Ángel a Edward

-Yo se la canté a tu mamá-dijo-cuando éramos novios-

Ángel sonrió-¿cómo se conocieron?-nos preguntó, Edward y yo nos miramos y yo tomé a Ángel y nos sentamos

-Yo tenía 5 añitos-le dije-mis padres se mudaron aquí-el me miraba atento-tu papá vivía a nuestro costado, y así nos conocimos-le dije-yo jugaba con él y nos hicimos amigos, crecimos y tuve que mudarme-suspiré

-y papá-preguntó

-Pues él se quedó aquí, hablábamos por celular y pasado un tiempo volví y el me pido ser su novia-esa era la historia o algo parecida pero no podía decirle que su mamá lo encontró con otra mujer besándose y que por eso se fue y regreso porque estaba en contacto con Alice-su hermana-quien le dijo lo que había sucedido, y que después el me pidió ser su novia y Tanya-una chica muy fácil-se interpuso y trato de matarme, pero era la historia al fin y al cabo.

-Mi mamá y mi papá-dijo Ángel, sonreí

-Bien-dijo Edward-vamos a desayunar-caminos hasta la cocina y ahí se encontraba una panera, mantequilla, mermelada, huevos fritos, una jarra de agua, café, té y jugo de naranja-Sirvan se lo que gusten-

Tuvimos un buen desayuno y de ahí empacamos todas mis cosas, y fuimos hasta lo que yo supe el apartamento de Edward, pero a medida que avanzaba el caminó, reconocí el caminó hacia la casa que habíamos compartido, lo miré interrogante

-Después que te fuiste-dijo-yo no quise venderla y decidí vivir aquí con Ángel-sonrió-siempre tuvo recuerdos inolvidables-me puse roja, ya que sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba-

Seguí mirando el camino y llegamos a la casa, baje y me dispuse a ayudar a Edward con las cosas pero él no me dejo, caminamos hacia la casa entramos, y comenzó a arreglar las cosas que había decidió traer, coloque mis cosas en el cuarto de Edward y así cayó la hora del almuerzo pedimos pizza, Ángel se puso a hablar de su colegio y de lo mucho que esperaba que lo llevará al día siguiente, yo sonreía y le decía que no se preocupará que iba a ir a dejarlo y a recogerlo, Edward por su lado no perdía la ocasión para darme ligeros besos en el cuello, en la cabeza, mejilla y labios, mientras yo reía nerviosamente. Terminamos la pizza y nos dispusimos a arreglar la sala, ya que estaba echa un lío por tanto meter cajas y sacar muebles, después de un rato nos cansamos y convertimos la sala en un lugar para bailar, cambiamos de estación de la radio y la pusimos a alto volumen, la canción de , los tres bailábamos sin parar, Edward me tomó de la cintura y yo me comencé a balancear de un lado al otro, él me seguí con una sonrisa en los labios y yo le miré retándolo, por un momento nos olvidamos de nuestro hijo de cuatro años, pero solo fueron segundos porque al verlo noté que nos mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me jaló de la mano y miró a su papá.

-Mía-dijo, yo estallé en carcajadas

-parece que es igual de posesivo que tú-le dije mientras trataba de ocultar un sonrisa.

-mm….-murmuró-Ángel, ella es tan mía como tuya-Ángel lo observo por un rato

-Es nuestra y de nadie más-reí mientras Edward asentía

-Si soy de ustedes-declaré

Ambos sonreímos, entonces un sonido en la puerta me alertó, caminé hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí me quedé helada.

**Bueno, bueno lo sé me demoré unos días pero es que tuve algunos problemitas con el cap porque no sabía si dejárselo ahí o cortarlo antes pero ya está listo el prox cap aparece un personaje muajaja y con el problemas ya solo nos quedan 3 caps o 4 :S y con eso fin a esta historia, les voy diciendo que terminando está me voy a dedicar a en respuesta de tu llamado y sueño de oro porque no es justo que las deje olvidadas xD! Las quiero y a ver si me dejan un RR! Shi!**


	5. ¡AUXILIO!

Delante de mí se encontraba Daniel, sus ojos verdes, su cabello rubio, nariz perfecta, rostro cuadrado, alto con un poco de músculos, vestía jeans y un polo negro.

-Bella-dijo con una sonrisa

-Da-Daniel-logré decir

-mi hermano-preguntó mientras me apartaba para pasar

-Edward-grité sintiendo el temor

Él apareció y observó a Daniel con despreció

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Edward

-Ni un hola hermano-preguntó Daniel-Solo venía a visitar a tu familia, me lanzó una mirada que me hizo estremecer-

-No te creo-le dijo el susodicho

-Era de esperase-agregó con burla-pero tampoco es que seas un santo Edward-me miró-o es que no quieres que está preciosura-me tocó la mejilla, di un salto hacia atrás sin saber como había llegado tan rápido a mi lado-sepa la verdad-algo me dijo que era mejor no estar allí

Instintivamente caminé pegada a la pared, y llegué a la sala, miré a Ángel que estaba con sus orejitas tapadas, lo tomé entre mis brazos y le hice una seña para que me acompañará pero con las manos aun en sus oídos.

-Déjala-escuché la voz de Edward-Ya le has hecho mucho daño-mi cuerpo temblaba

-¿daño?-dijo con burla el susodicho-esa cualquiera se merece eso-dijo-o es que no te acuerdas de que intento matar a tu hijo-sentí la sedosidad de su voz-o no te acuerdas mientras dormías los gemidos que escuchabas de ella con otro-me quedé helada eso nunca había pasado

-¡Bella no es así!-gritó Edward

-No es mucho peor-dijo Daniel

-No inventes mentiras-le dijo-Yo sé que todo eso nunca pasó-seguí las escaleras y llegué al cuarto sin ruido que habíamos construido Edward y yo, le hice una seña a Ángel y él se quito las manos de los oídos

-Mami, ¿por qué papi está peleando con ese señor?-lo miré aún era muy pequeño para saber esto

-Por nada mi vida-le dije, sonreí-Edward te ah enseñado a tocar el piano-pregunté sonando casual

-¡Sí!-dijo

-Porque no practicas y cuando regrese me tocas una hermosa canción-le dije, el asintió y yo salí del cuarto, sabiendo que el estaría bien y no escucharía nada de lo que pasará, cerré con la llave que estaba encima del marco de la puerta, pues sabía que ahí había baño y un mini refrigerador, corrí escaleras abajo y vi a Edward agarrándose a golpes con su hermano, tuve miedo de que le pasará algo a Edward.

Daniel tomó del cuello a Edward y lo empujo, caminó hacía mí, miré a todos lados buscando algo con que defenderme y encontré un bate, lo tomé Daniel intento cogerme pero lo golpee con el bate, el siguió intentando atacarme, y en un momento el bate se calló él me tomó de la cintura y me tiró contra la escalera, me agarro de las muñecas, yo lo pateaba.

-o vamos-agregó con burla-no le mientas a Edward-yo le miré sin entender

-mentir ¿sobre qué?-le dije

-te acuerdas ese día que llegué borracho-vi encima de él y observé que Edward se levantó mirando atento la conversación

-sí-le dije-llegaste borracho y casi tiras la puerta, yo te abrí pero cometí el peor error de mi vida-le dije

-Yo diría que fue lo mejor que te pasó-dijo tocándome el rostro mientras yo pataleaba

-me gritaste, de que si era tu esposa porque no abrías la puerta-le dije recordando ese momento-yo te dije que no lo era-tu me tiraste una cachetada-y me comenzaste a besar-le dije-yo te tiré un florero y salí hacia la casa de Esme-lo miré-

-No te mientas-me dijo con voz dulzona-tu saliste al garaje y yo te seguí-recordé esa parte y me acordé porque la había bloqueado-

-Me tiraste contra el carro-recordé y busqué a Edward con la mirada pero no lo encontré-yo te suplique que me soltaras, pero no lo hacías, me levantaste la blusa-lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, pero entonces escuchaste las llantas de un carro y saliste corriendo-una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro-Edward entró y me encontró llorando-hice una mueca-pero no pude decirle lo que había pasado por que el dudaba de mí-para ese entonces mi voz había vuelto hacer un susurro.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras seguía luchando con Daniel, pero las fuerzas ya no me daban y poco a poco me comencé a debilitar.

-Oh! Bella-dijo con voz melosa-si tan solo hubiera abortado, viviríamos juntos-dijo-y no tendríamos que hacer esto a la fuerza-agregó con tono mordaz mientras una de sus manos tiraba de los botones de mi blusa.

-¡No!-gritaba, mientras trataba de reunir todas mis fuerzas para correr al teléfono y llamar a la policía

-No, bellita-me dijo-No es bueno resistirse-me tiró una cachetada, se escucho un golpe y después Daniel cayó al piso.

-Mi amor, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Edward

Asentí, me separé de él y corrí al teléfono, marqué el número de la policía.

-Díganos, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?-me dijo la recepcionista

-Mmm…A ver déjeme ver-dije sarcásticamente-un loco me ah intentado violar-le grité

-lo siento es que estoy cansada-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER ENSERIO!-su dirección por favor-agregó

Le dije todo lo que me pedía, mientras Edward revisaba a su hermano, para saber si no lo habíamos matado tratando de protegernos.

-Hermanito-dijo Daniel despertando-te presento a una amiga-y sacó un arma, palidecí de solo pensar que mi pequeño Ángel estaba arriba y que podría quedar huérfanos en tan solo unos momentos.

-Estas loco-le gritó Edward-Hay un niño, ¿eres capaz de dejarlo huérfano?- le preguntó

-Sí-afirmo Daniel-pero es por culpa de ella-agregó-siempre estuve detrás de ella-dijo-pero ella nunca me hizo caso, siempre iba detrás de ti-me miró-si yo hacia una carta para ella, ella simplemente rompía la carta y nunca me diste una maldita oportunidad-apuntó el arma hacia mi-¿por qué?-me preguntó

-porque yo nunca te amé-le dije-y si rompía las cartas, es porque nunca te quise dar esperanzas-hable con naturalidad sin inmutarme, y rogando que la policía llegara a tiempo-además siempre te vi como un hermano-le dije-sabía que estar contigo sería un error-suspiré-por eso cuando Edward planeó irse para estudiar, yo estaba decidida a irme del país-le dije-puesto que si me quedaba tú ibas a pensar que tenias esperanzas, pero él nunca se fue y no fue necesario irme-lo miré-¿por qué me esperaste si sabia que no podía haber nada entre nosotros?-

-Por que pensé que tal vez te darías cuenta de le estúpido que era mi hermano y que yo era el indicado, pero eso nunca paso-hablaba muy rápido-tu te casaste y tuvieron un hijo-el cual yo deseaba que fuera mío, pero no pude hacer nada para separa los-una sonrisa maléfica se extendió-pero si yo no te tengo nadie te tendrá-me jaló hacia el patio.

-Detenga se ahí y levante las manos-dijo un oficial apuntando a Daniel, él inmediatamente me tomó como rehén, pero cuando menos me di cuenta Daniel estaba en el piso Edward detrás de él.

-Bella-me dijo suavemente-Tranquila, soy yo-yo alcé una ceja

-Sí sé que eres tu-le dije-¿por qué me hablas así?-

-Acabo de golpear a un hombre, con tanta fuerza que podría estar muerto-me dijo-y tú sigues normal-

-Soy rara-declaré

-Ajá-entonces recordé a mi pequeño y corrí a la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y mi bebé estaba ahí echado dormido, lo tomé en brazos aunque pesaba un poco.

-Mami-dijo casi al momento-ya lo malo terminó-lloré mi hijo a pesar de que no sabía que ocurría sabía que era malo.

-si amor ya acabó-le dije, ambos bajamos y vimos que Edward estaba hablando con los policías, mientras Daniel era metido al auto.

Una enferme se me acerco y me curó las heridas, un momento después se acercó un policía me pidió que le contará los hechos, lo cual hice y al poco tiempo la policía y las ambulancia se fueron. Edward y yo nos metimos en nuestro cuarto y al poco tiempo se nos unió Ángel, y una vez juntos caímos a los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Nueva Vida

10 a.m

Me levanté pesando y esperando que todo lo pasó el día interior fuese solo una pesadilla, bajé a la cocina y encontré los restos de la pelea que habíamos tenido ayer, fui recogiendo todo mientras que pequeñas lágrimas caían por mi mejilla, de pronto sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-No llores-me dijo Edward tranquilizadoramente-ya todo acabó-

-Es que tengo miedo-dije sintiéndome pequeña ene ese momento

-lo se mi vida-me sonrió tristemente-yo también me siento así, pero ya pasó todo, a partir de ahora debemos seguir adelante-con la mirada fija en mi

-¿por qué estas tan seguro de eso?-mi voz se cortó

-Porque sé que nadie nos va a ser daño-dijo muy confiado

-No entiendo porque estás tan tranquilo-agregué mientras intentaba no estresarme

-Eso es, mi vida, porque te iba a pedir algo-sonrió ladinamente

Lo mire curiosamente-¿qué cosa?-

-pensaba en que tal vez podíamos comprar otra casa y así crear nuevos recuerdos en ella-sopesé la idea por un momento

-Eso sería hermoso-dije después de unos minutos-pero recién me acabó de mudar aquí y además aquí fue concebido Ángel, aquí ¿dio sus primeros pasos, habló?-lo último lo dije a modo de pregunta debido a que no había estado durante esos años

-No digas tonterías mi vida, y así aquí hizo todas esas cosas pero sabes que-me preguntó, negué con la cabeza-en una casa nueva podemos comenzar como la familia que somos-me sonrió

-¿tu crees?-le pregunté intrigada

-estoy seguro-me sonrió-es más hoy mismo nos mudamos-

-Y dime genio, ¿dónde se supone vamos a ir?-dije sarcásticamente

-Pues mis padres tienen una casa en Seattle que estoy segura nos prestarían hasta que encontremos un lugar donde vivir-agregó

-No quiero fastidiar a tus padres pidiéndoles esto-le dije mientras miraba intensamente el piso

-Amor, no digas esas cosas tu no fastidias a nadie-me dijo mientras con un pulgar alzaba mi mentón

-pero es que es verdad-lo miré-y más te vale que no me contradigas-lo amenacé

-hay que haré contigo-me miró

-¿querer me?-sonó a pregunta

-No eso en definitiva ya lo hago-me sonrió

-bueno entonces soportarme-sonrió

-Eso también ya lo hago-me miró-pequeña que dices nos mudamos-no pude evitar sentirme como una adolescente

-mmm…-dije sin aliento

-O podemos redecorar la casa y crear nuevos recuerdos-me dijo con una ceja mientras dejaba un dulce besos en mi cuello

-Edward ya se ah donde va a esto-le dije al comprender lo que él quería decir-y tenemos un niño arriba durmiendo-me miró con ojos inocentes-y por otro lado la idea de la remodelación me fascina-agregué-quiero remodelar la casa-comencé a dar pequeños saltitos

-ok amor entonces vamos a remodelar la casa-agregó-y mientras lo hacemos que te parece si compramos algunos instrumentos para el cuarto de música-dijo con los ojos brillando de excitación

-Claro amor-le dije con una sonrisa

-Bueno ahora vamos por Ángel-me dijo preocupado-después de lo de ayer creo que va a tener miedo de estar solito por un buen tiempo-yo sonreí tristemente

-Está bien vamos por él-

Camino rumbo a la escalera pero antes que subiera el primer escalón lo detuve de un brazo.

-Edward-se giro con la mirada curiosa

-Dime mi vida-sonreí

-Te Amo-le dije, me tomo de la cintura ay pego su frente con la mía

-Yo también Te Amo mi vida-

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, por un momento de olvidé de todo, y entendí que todo estaría mejor, que mientras estemos juntos nada malo pasará.

Mis labios y los suyos se movían sincronizada mente, su lengua me pidió permiso para entrar, permiso que fue concedido, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza, lastimosamente tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de aire.

-Te Amo-dije entre jadeos

-Yo también-me dijo mientras dejaba un tierno en mi cuello

Nos tomamos de la mano y comenzamos a caminar a nuestro cuarto, abrí la puerta y un muy dormido Ángel se encontraba acurrucado, observé a Edward mirar lo con la misma adoración con la que yo le miraba.

-Ángel, mi vida, despierta-le dije mientras nos acercábamos

-mami-dijo medio adormilado

-bebé-le dije sonriendo-despierta-

El abrió sus ojitos y me observó gateo por la cama y se lanzó a mis brazos

-mami, soñé que un señor me agarraba y me hacia moretones-dijo con un pucherito-pero tu y papi me salvaban-

-sh…-le dije-fue solo un sueño-

-Campeón, es hora de levantarnos y bañarnos-dijo Edward

-Noooo!-gritó Ángel mientras corría lejos del alcance de Edward

Mientras intentábamos atrapar a Ángel y bañarlo se nos pasó la hora, así que desayunamos al medio día

-mami, papi-dijo Ángel-mañana me van a llevar al colegio-preguntó

-si mi vida-le dije

-Y...y me van a recoger-tartamudeo

-si-sonreí

-Y me van a llevar al parque después-

-si-

-y vamos a comer helado-sonreí

-no porque te vas a enfermar-

-pero…-hizo un puchero

-mmmm…lo pensaré- sonreí

-papi-lo miró con ojos como para querer llorar, se notaba que había salido igual de manipulador que su padre

-Está bien-bufó Edward

Me acerque lentamente a él- a partir de ahora yo tomó las decisiones-le dije-sobre todo con nuestro hijo-

-Está bien-respondió con los ojos más oscuros, le besé el cuello

-Ángel quieres ayudarnos a remodelar la casa-le dije

-¡si!-comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro

-Bien-le dije-Nos vamos de compras-todos suspiramos, fuimos al garaje y sacamos el volvo de Edward, nos pusimos en marcha para el centro comercial, encendí la radio y justo la canción con la que siempre fastidiaba a Edward en nuestros días de secundaria comenzaba y no pude resistir la tentación de cantarla.

I WAS SO HIGH I DID NOT RECOGNIZE

THE FIRE BURNING IN HER EYES

THE CHAOS THAT CONTROLLED MY MIND

WHISPERED GOODBYE AND SHE GOT ON A PLANE

NEVER TO RETURN AGAIN

BUT ALWAYS IN MY HEART

THIS LOVE HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL ON ME

SHE SAID GOODBYE TOO MANY TIMES BEFORE

AND HER HEART IS BREAKING IN FRONT OF ME

I HAVE NO CHOICE CAUSE I WON´T SAY GOODBYE ANYMORE

I TRIED MY BEST TO FEED HER APPETITE

KEEP HER COMING EVERY NIGHT

SO HARD TO KEEP HER SATISFIED

KEPT PLAYING LOVE LIKE IT WAS JUST A GAME

PRETENDING TO FEEL THE SAME

THEN TURN AROUND AND LEAVE AGAIN

THIS LOVE HAS TAKEN ITS TOLL ON ME

SHE SAID GOODBYE TOO MANY TIMES BEFORE

AND HER HEART IS BREAKING IN FRONT OF ME

I HAVE NO CHOICE CAUSE I WON´T SAY GOODBYE ANYMORE

I´LL FIX THESE BROKEN THINGS

REPAIR YOUR BROKEN WINGS

AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING´S ALRIGHT

MY PRESSURE ON HER HIPS

SINKING MY FINGERTIPS

INTO EVERY INCH OF YOU

CAUSE I KNOW THAT´S WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO

Edward y yo terminamos de cantar y nos comenzamos a reír.

-Papi-dijo mi pequeño llamando la atención de Edward-¿Esa canción?-preguntó

-Es de cuando tu mamá y yo estábamos en la adolescencia-le dijo sonriendo

-mami cantas bonito-dijo mi bebé

-gracias mi vida-Edward se estaciono en la entrada del centro comercial

Salimos y suspiramos, lo primero que hice fue ir a la tienda de muebles y comprar una nueva cómoda para Ángel ya que él quería una blanca con estampados azules de su programa favorito, de ahí fuimos a la tienda de ropa, y compre faldas, shorts, polos, blusas, ropas de baño y algunas casacas; fuimos a la tienda ropa para niños y le compre jeans, bermudas y polos a Ángel y finalmente fuimos a la tienda de ropa para hombres, y le ayude a Edward a escoger su ropa, pero al voltear vi a un montón de mujeres matando me con la mirada, sonreí y les levante un ceja, caminé hacia Edward lo tomé del cuello y lo besé con intensidad y al separarme, Ángel me abrazó y Edward lo cargó, todas regresaron su vista a sus cosas y yo reí, terminamos las compras y le dije a Edward que llevará a Ángel al salón de diversiones mientras yo iba a comprar algo, corrí a Seduction, y me busque los conjuntos de lencería-últimamente había querido seducir a Edward-y encontré un conjunto de color negro con detalles plateados que en el sostén tenía un pequeño listón negro y de regalo tenía un collar plateado con unas gotitas negras, sonreí, cogí el conjunto me lo probé y noté que era justo mi talla, lo puse en el carrito de las compras, y me fui para el lado de los disfraces donde había un disfraz de policía negro que contaba de una minifalda que me llega al busto, una casaca de cuero y un sostén, unas botas un poco más debajo de las rodillas y un sobrero de policía, todo el conjunto era de color negro, pagué y le dije de que lo llevarán a mi casa mañana temprano, salí y fui al encuentro de Edward.

Al llegar, ambos estaban con varias bolsas que eran de la tienda de videojuegos

-Soy débil-dijo Edward derrotado

-para eso estoy yo-reí y lo abracé deposite un beso en mi hijo-bueno es hora de ir a casa-asintieron

Nos dirigimos a casa y dejamos a Ángel descansando, mañana nos esperaba un largo día, nos cambiamos y caímos a los brazos de Morfeo.

8 a.m

Nos levantamos al día siguiente e hicimos nuestra rutina normal, alistamos a Ángel y lo llevamos al colegio, regresamos con Edward y mi pedido estaba en la puerta, lo cogí y entre corrí al baño, me puse el disfraz de policía y me encontré con un Edward que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Amor me ayudas-dije con la voz más sensual

-Mmm…-dijo mientras abrió sus ojos y al verme abrió su boca

Caminé sensualmente hacia él y me senté a ahorcajas sobre él-quiero arrestarte- le dije

-Haz lo-me sonrió sugerentemente

-Mmm…-gemí al sentir sus manos en mis muslos-vas a recibir un buen castigo sabes-intente de sonar molesta pero con sus manos en mi cuerpo no podía

-créeme soy feliz con el castigo que me espera-río

Y sin más nos fundimos en un beso y de ahí poco a poco la intensidad fue subiendo, y nos amamos como nunca lo habíamos echo, demostrándonos que esos años que habían pasado no habían apagado la llama que teníamos y al fundirnos en el clímax fue lo mejor, Edward y yo nos separamos después de recobrar el aliento.

-Prométeme que no vas a botar ese traje- dijo con una sonrisa

-Nunca-le dije

-Te amo-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Yo también-le dije

Descansamos unos minutos y de ahí nos pusimos a preparar el almuerzo, cosa que se hizo muy difícil porque Edward de cuando en cuando me "distaría", recogimos a Ángel y fuimos por un helado, regresamos comimos y ayudamos a Ángel con su tarea, nunca me había sentido mejor, Edward me besaba de cuando en cuando y yo solo podía reír como una tonta.

El día dio paso a la noche y Edward y yo lo disfrutamos amándonos, no se en que momento cerré los ojos y caía a los brazos del dios del sueño, de Morfeo, mientras sentía los protectores brazos de Edward en mi cintura.


	7. Epilogo

**Atención al final un pequeño lemmon! Si eres menor de edad no lo leas! Y si lo leas no me culpes¬¬ okio! Bye y disfrútenlo! **

Epilogo:

2 años después

Me encontraba en la cocina recordando como Edward me propuso matrimonio.

_-Bella-dijo Edward mientras me tomaba suavemente del mentón-sabes que siempre te eh amado-me dijo con una tenue sonrisa colándose de sus labios-y es por ello que te propuse matrimonio una vez-me dio un ligero beso-Y es por eso-se arrodillo-que te lo vuelvo a pedir-me helé-¿Me harías el honor de volver a ser tu esposo?-Me preguntó con ojos esperanzados-_

_-Sí-grité, todas las personas que se encontraban en el restaurante me quedaron mirando-Te Amo, no lo dudes-le dije-Y espero que está vez sea para siempre-sonreí_

_-Para toda la eternidad-aseguró_

-Bells, ¿En doné estas?-me llamó una voz aterciopelada que yo conocía muy bien mientras yo regresaba bruscamente a la realidad

-En la cocina-le respondí, escuche sus pasos mientras intentaba buscar la forma más fácil de decírselo, siento sinceras yo también me encontraba muy nerviosa.

Me tomó de la cintura mientras yo temblaba de los nervios y evadía su pregunta del ¿cómo estas?

-¿Y Ángel?-pregunté

-Alice, se lo llevo-sonreí, la duende hiperactiva, siempre había sido mi mejor amiga y ahora que por fin éramos una familia con Edward nuestra amistad con toda su familia había regresado.

-Edward hay algo que tengo que decirte-susurré

-¿y qué es?-me miro curiosamente

-cite a toda la familia hoy en la noche para que todos ustedes se entrarán juntos-le dije, el asintió pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación.

-¿A dónde llevo Alice a Ángel?-desvié la conversación sabiendo que en ese momento podría decírselo solo a Edward y la sorpresa se arruinaría

-No te lo voy a decir-hice un puchero-lo siento pero ni Alice me convence y menos lo harás tú-sonrió con suficiencia

-Cullen te odio-

-Mmmm… ¿Y cómo puedo enmendar eso?-me preguntó, mientras me tomaba de la cintura

-Tú y yo sabemos como-le sonreí pícaramente

Me cargo y me llevo al cuarto, los besos no se hicieron de esperar, pero el timbre de la puerta nos avisó de la llegada de alguien, Edward y yo bajamos a abrir la puerta mientras soltamos algunas incoherencias para la persona que nos había interrumpido, abrimos la puerto y nos encontramos con toda la familia de Edward.

El duendecillo-Alice-, El soldadito-Jasper-, El oso-Emmett-, La Barbie-Rosalie-, y por última Carlisle y Esme, quiénes nos miraban divertidos.

-¡Bella, Edward!-gritó la duende-¿creo que perdieron algo?-río, mientras que Ángel salía de detrás de ellos

-Mami-se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Hola pequeño-le dije mientras me hacia a un lado para que todos pasaran.

Suspiré, caminé a la cocina y Esme ya estaba ahí ayudándome a servirla, servimos la cena y dimos pasó al postre, cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más y más nerviosa.

Al final de todo, me levanté y caminé hacia la sala, todos me siguieron en silencio. Todos se sentaron en los sillones.

-Hace unos 3 meses me comencé a sentir muy mal-hablé mientras controlaba mis nervios-y fui al médico-

-¿por qué no me dijiste?-me interrumpió Edward

-Y me mandó a hacer unos análisis-proseguí como si Edward en ningún momento me hubiera interrumpido-En estos decía que estoy embarazada-todos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos.

Edward río mientras yo soltaba todo el aire contenido, me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar en el aire-¡Voy a ser papá!-gritaba

Reí, y todos salieron del shock, nos comenzaron a felicitar y Alice, Rosalie y Esme comenzaron a hacer planes para el babyshower mientras yo solo me limitaba a sonreír.

-Mami-me jalo Ángel del vestido

-Dime mi vida-le incite a que continuará

-¿quiere decir que voy a tener un hermanito?-me preguntó con ojos curiosos

-Si mi vida-gritó y comenzó a saltar por toda la casa mientras decía que iba a ser su hermanito y que le iba a enseñar muchos juegos, me reí.

-13 años después-

-Renesmee-le grité a mi hija

-Dime mami-respondió mientras bajaba

-¿Has visto a tu hermano?-le pregunté y ella negó

La puerta se abrió y reveló Ángel y a Esteban-su mejor amigo-

-Hola mamá-depositó un beso en mi mejilla-Carlie-hizo lo mismo con su hermana, ambas levantamos una ceja en su dirección

-Bella, Carlie-dijo Esteban, mientras nos saludaba de la misma manera que Ángel.

-Hola chicos-le dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos

Vi de reojo que Esteban mantenía firmemente su mirada en Carlie

-mamá, Esteban se va quedar a comer-me avisó

- Esta bien-la puerta se volvió a abrir y Edward hizo su aparición

-Hola papá-saludaron Ángel y Carlie al mismo tiempo

-Niños-les respondió Edward mientras reía-Hola amor-me dijo

-Hola mi vida-le hice una seña para que se diera cuenta que había otra persona

-Estaban-le saludó Edward con una sonrisa

-Edward-le dijo este con mucho respeto

Me giré y caminé a la cocina y sentí los pasos de Edward atrás mío, me tomó de la cintura, me giró y deposito un beso en mis labios.

-Te amo-me dijo con voz muy dulce

-Yo también mi vida-sonreímos-Te tengo una gran noticia-le dije pícaramente, sus ojos curiosos no se hicieron esperar-Cierto chico que está afuera se interesa por tu hija-se heló y murmuro algo sobre matarlo-Edward tranquilo es solo un amor adolescente-sonó el timbre, y Edward y yo salimos para ver quién era.

-Carlie-dijo un chico-Tu me gustas, dame una oportunidad-rogó

-¡Hey! Deja de fastidiar a mi hermana-ordenó Ángel

-¿qué sucede aquí?-murmuro Esteban mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Carlie

Detuve a Edward de que cometiera una locura

-Amor te está fastidiando este chico-preguntó Esteban mientras dejaba un suave beso en la nuca de Carlie

-¡Oh!-murmuró-no sabias que tenias novio-agregó el otro chico

-si bueno, ahora me podrías dejar tranquila-dijo Carlie

-Esta bien-murmuró el chico derrotado

Edward se giró y se fue, fui tras él

-¿Carlie podemos hablar?-escuché que dijo Esteban

-Edward-lo llamé, él se detuvo y me miró

-Es mi niña-sonreí

-lo sé mi vida, también la mía-le dije-pero ya creció y es hora de que le demos un poco de libertad-le dije

-pero… ¿y si la lastima?-me dijo

-Conozco a Esteban y sé que nunca le haría daño-lo tranquilicé

-Lo sé-sonrió

Salimos de la cocina y vimos como Estaban la tomaba del mentó y le daba un casto beso, Edward tomó mi mano y se la apreté

-ejem-dijo, Estaban y Carlie se soltaron, reí-Estaban lo voy a permitir-una sonrisa malévola salió de sus labios-pero si le haces daño, juro que no habrá lugar en el que te puedas esconder-reí

-Seguro señor yo la cuidaré-

Sonreí algo me decía que el chico ideal para ella era Esteban.

-Ángel ¿Y Eliza?-pregunté por la novia de mi hijo, él le dio una mirada calculadora a Esteban-cuida de mi hermana-le dijo y me miró-Está en su casa-me dijo-viene después de la comida-asentí

La familia ya estaba completa y nada podría mejorar esto, ya que ahora todos estábamos juntos y nos teníamos unos a otros.

La noche calló rápidamente y con ello todos nos fuimos a dormir.

-Bella-murmuró Edward mientras nos besábamos una de sus manos viajo por entre mis muslos hasta llegar a mi centro, gemí.

-Edward-murmuré suavemente para que los niños no nos escucharan

Los besos subieron de tono, mientras sus unos de sus dedos ya estaba dentro de mí y bombeaba

-te necesito-le dije

El no esperó más y entró en mí comenzamos una danza que comenzó a aumentar su ritmo hasta que ambos llegamos juntos al climax.

-Te Amo-murmuró

-Yo también-le dije

No pensé que esa noche fruto de nuestro amor aparecieran Alejandra y Santiago, tampoco pensé que días después comenzaran a sentirme enferma y que 4 meses después me enterara que estaba embarazada, pero grande fue mi sorpresa y se convirtieron al igual que Ángel, Renesmee y Edward en las personitas más importantes de mi vida.

**Fin**

**Les gustó? Esperó que sí.**

**Estoy llorando otro de mis bebes terminó waaa! :'( ni modo gracias por leer todas mis locuras, de verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen espero que me sigan en mis otros proyectos y en uno nuevo que se me vino a la mente.**

**Les contaré que quise dejar el mundo FF pero no puedo son parte de mi ahora más que nunca! **

**Las quiero muchas y espero que me dejen un RR! Que aunque son pocos me hacen muy feliz!**


End file.
